User talk:ChronoFire
Archive 1 Archived just Archived --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 03:34, December 20, 2012 (UTC) she's coming along slowly, but smoothly, keep it up Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:46, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hey I started on here when I was still in Bleach fanon, after an incident with the Admins I looked around for new places to create and found my way here. I had some good characters and a cool magic, but I decided to re-make them since there wasn't much going on Young Justice. Phantombeast (talk) 21:10, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Maybe, well sorry for replying after so long just came back home from some shopping. RIght now, I plan to take things a bit slow. I've read a few fairy tail manga chapters, but I really don't think of much stuff for here. I think my linit would be 3 characters, a few magic abilities, and maybe a whole load of RP's. Btw, when u got time it's ur post on the RP on young justice. no rush Oh dude, you didn't have to post on the RP. I mean, you're on here and i didn't want to stray you away from your current work. Phantombeast (talk) 21:29, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, hey ur my friend dude and regardless of whatever kind of character you make, of course I'll use him, And no, I don't need to think about it, it's what friends do for each other :) also ur post, for now let's just check when it's our posts, that way we won't have to keep typing it every time. Hey, listen I posed on the RP. I'ma log off for a while cuz I really wanna play the games I bought, I'll be back in two hours or more depending on how deep I get into the game. I'll talk to you later, if not then I'll talk to you first thing in the morning :) Phantombeast (talk) 21:51, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, listen I was thinking, would it be possible for Ray to join your guild? I read up on it and how it has unbreakable bonds, that's the kind of thing Ray has been looking for all his life. Phantombeast (talk) 17:21, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Sweet man, could u add him to the roster? Also I'd like for you to decided what rank of mage he should be. I would choose S personally, but it's ur guild so I'll let you choose, also ur post again on YJ. Phantombeast (talk) 21:24, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Uh rght now, I've only got hm so far, and I'm stll workng on him so really I can't contrbute anymore just yet. Btw what's the name of the guild called? Phantombeast (talk) 21:35, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, just saw the new girl on the guild, u intrestead in making her and Ray a couple? I know she's a year older than him but it might be intresting. Alright, don't forget to change the relationship status of her, plus I think we should do an RP to seal the deal Phantombeast (talk) 05:44, December 24, 2012 (UTC) He spent most of his life on the road trying to find his home, now he found it. He'll be spending alot of time there, but he still accepts missions from time to time. 05:50, December 24, 2012 (UTC)Phantombeast (talk) It's no skin off my nose, go ahead if you want. Your guild, your rules. Just the girlfriend thing is going on right? Phantombeast (talk) 06:00, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Well great man, if u need anything I'll be here. I'm working on some Requip armor for one of my old characters. Phantombeast (talk) 06:15, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey sorry for taking a bit long, I managed to find us something like this, what do u think? Phantombeast (talk) 06:25, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey bro, I'ma call it a night and get some rest, merry christmas and I'll see you tomorrow morning I hope :) Phantombeast (talk) 06:45, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Yo Vergil here planning to, don't worry, but recently, i'm having exams, i'll be writing his history part after them, i'll try and update as much as i can, haha, sorry Vergilheartnet (talk) 16:56, December 23, 2012 (UTC) yeah, i know, i noticed you also did Negi and Kotaro, that's why i tried to make Jack Rakan and also the shadow user called Kagetarou, the partner of Jack Rakan in the tournament, the character i'm using for Kagetarou is Sabbah Isharah, he's a mixture of Fate Zero Assassin and KagetarouVergilheartnet (talk) 06:33, December 24, 2012 (UTC) haha, you mean both of them fighting in a tournament? haha, that could work, but still, it was an awesome match between Jack Rakan and Negi in the colloseum, well, Negi outmsarted the guy, but that guy is seriously broken as hell XDVergilheartnet (talk) 06:33, December 24, 2012 (UTC) yeah, sure cool, go ahead, i don't mind Vergilheartnet (talk) 06:39, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey:) Merry christmas bro, what'd you get this year??? Phantombeast (talk) 18:32, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Truthfully this years been a little rough with some issues that came up, I sold some of my old games and got two used ones from Gamestop. Other than that nothing, but I'm glad that my mom is in good health after her operation so that's really all I need. Phantombeast (talk) 19:47, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Haha, you're preching to the choir man. I appreciate what I have and like I said, I'm more thankful my mom's okay than not having all the newest stuff. Phantombeast (talk) 19:59, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Yep, you can say that Phantombeast (talk) 02:47, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I feel great, not only did I finish the seven armors for my character, I even finished Gratiz Mek, check him out and tell me what u think. Phantombeast (talk) 02:57, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, it wasn't easy but really worth the work. So what r u up 2? Phantombeast (talk) 03:01, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I can relate, if you need any help I'm here for a while. I don't have any RP's going on and there's no one on YJ Phantombeast (talk) 03:05, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, for the time being, I think the best idea is to finish the characters you have first so it doesn't become more difficult to think of others. I mean it's great to have a guild and characters, but if you're the only one making the characters you might need to take baby steps. Like I said, if you need anything from me I'll be here. Phantombeast (talk) 03:09, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Alright man, just let me know if there's anything else I can help with, we're both in the same guild :) Phantombeast (talk) 03:13, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Well... Sure why not? I already have a female character picture and profile, just need to add some other stuff and she'll be the newest Dragon Scale Guild Member :) Phantombeast (talk) 03:21, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Sure man, for now just focus on finishing your characters :) Phantombeast (talk) 03:33, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just fyi I added Leina's magic ability, Dragon scale got another take over, also u gotta decided what rank of mage she should be and add her to the roster. Phantombeast (talk) 04:06, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good to me :) Phantombeast (talk) 04:55, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Just finished Leina if you want to check her out, I;ma go take a bath but I'll still be logged in, just afk. be back in a bit. Phantombeast (talk) 04:55, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey I'm back, so what do u think? 05:16, December 26, 2012 (UTC)Phantombeast (talk) Haha, thanks man. Well aside from that, anything else u need help with? Phantombeast (talk) 05:26, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Alright, well I'll be on here working on some of my articles Phantombeast (talk) 05:30, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey bro. glad to see u took my advice and work on the characters you have now. Listen, i read Ryo, don't forget to add how he always wants to battle Ray. Phantombeast (talk) 20:58, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Anyway I can help man Phantombeast (talk) 21:32, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Rave Master characters Hey, umm, may i use your character based on Haru Glory from Rave Master ? i just want to use his name, that's all, cuz i'm creating a character based on Gale Raregroove, aka King from Rave Master, i need to relate those twoVergilheartnet (talk) 06:29, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Sure True-Clown-Prince (talk) 14:53, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: 2 things Um probably something in the history about how they met and hooked up with each other, what's the second thing? oh and sorry for taking so long to reply. I've been all over the place my mind's not focusing well. Phantombeast (talk) 15:21, December 27, 2012 (UTC) No no I'm alright, just kind of dreading having to go back to school next week for winter semester. Um if you do remember the question about Leina, it's alright if you misspelled it, don't hesitate to ask me. Phantombeast (talk) 15:45, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Um I honestly don't know, i mean it isn't like I have any RP's here going on so there's no way to know if anyone else wants to have a babe like Leina as a girlfriend. U got someone in mind? Btw where do u work at that lets u go on sites like this??? Phantombeast (talk) 15:54, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Everyone on here has been either busy with their other stuff, or don't come on as often. I did do an RP with knight, but it was on MSN. Alright, which character do u want Leiina to hook up with? Phantombeast (talk) 16:05, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Alright you convinced me, maybe I'll write some of the adventures Ray or Gratiz goes through. Um, I looked over the new characters I think wolf would be much better since he sort of understands what Leina went through in the past. I might make another character btw I've been meaning to ask, what exactly do u work as?. Phantombeast (talk) 16:17, December 27, 2012 (UTC) I meant to say that I will be making a new character, I wasn't asking if u made a new one. Sorry for the inconvience, also I hope wolf doesn't mind having a GF who's a year older than him. Also, is that a finanical place or medical place? Phantombeast (talk) 16:29, December 27, 2012 (UTC) cool, alright man well I'll let you get back to it. U need anything, I'll be here for a while. Phantombeast (talk) 16:38, December 27, 2012 (UTC) So ur at work yet no one's there? Phantombeast (talk) 16:42, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey as long as you get paid right? Well... right now just looking at some pics for a bit of insparation for a new character, no one's complaining that ur on ur phone? Phantombeast (talk) 16:47, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Gotta love financial work, jk. Alright man, so what else is up? Phantombeast (talk) 17:02, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Just found the perfect pic for a new character. aside from that nothin really just watchin some anime as well. Phantombeast (talk) 17:35, December 27, 2012 (UTC)